Imitating the Gods
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: Percy is to be blessed by an Olympian, every day and for that day, Percy acts like them, talks like them and walks like them. It will be broadcasted on Hephaeustus TV for the gods' entertainment. Join Camp Half-Blood as they have to live with this somehow bi-polar son of Poseidon. Oh, Percy. What have you done? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story people! So, yeah. Read, review and Enjoy! CHILDREN OF FANFICTION!**

**This is the prologue, so it's quite short. Because for one,I'm doing this in the wee hours of the morning, under a hot blanket. So, please Enjoy.**

**3rd Person POV: (for now)**

Percy gave the entire camp a look and they grinned.

"Why not?" they whined and tried to lure the son of Poseidon in with their pleas.

"The gods might smite me, for one!" he retorted.

Nico snorted and laughed out loud. "That never stopped you, bro. Come on. Every day, a different Olympian. And maybe even the campers," he said motioning to the desperate teenagers.

Percy thought about it for a while before sighing, defeated by a few pouty faces and looks.

"Okay, guys. Fine. Who is it today?" Percy asked and the mass of campers merged together discussing what would be his challenge every day.

After a good five or ten minutes, they turned back to him, their faces plastered with grins.

He frowned. "What's going on.."

Annabeth and Thalia both hung their arms around Percy's neck while Nico watched amused.

"We made a deal with the gods. Every day, a different god will make you seem more like them, or how they act. And in return, it gets broadcasted on Hepheaustus TV, for some entertainment for the gods. You up for it? This will be intense." the two girls said with smiles plastered onto their faces.

Percy sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll do it." he said, which brought cheers of glee to the camp.

Whether, they were happy about him accepting the challenge itself, or because they wanted to see their savior embarrass himself, he didn't really know.

He sighed as everyone grinned slyly at him, having recovered from their fits of happiness.

"So," he said, "Who am I doing today?" he asked slightly irked and embarrassed all the same, feeling that he wasn't going to like the next week or so.

The campers grinned at each other before replying in one big cheer altogether, "Aphrodite!"

Percy's face reddened and his mouth dropped open in surprise and disbelief, as the entire camp burst into fits of laughter.

He gave Chiron and Dionysius a desperate look, but they were too busy trying to suppress laughter themselves.

He sighed and spoke mostly to himself, "I guess I'll just get rea-"

He was cut off by a pinkish glow enveloping Percy in the middle of the dining pavilion.

The campers, Chiron and Mr. D all stepped back a few steps, not entirely sure what to do in this situation.

After a good minute, the pink light had diminished and while everyone blinked their eyes, trying to rid glowing dots from their vision, a dazed Percy stumbled out from his previous spot.

He looked down at himself and let out a shriek.

"Oh, my gosh! My hair is gorgeous! And I look hot!"

Everyone's heads swirled to his direction only to find a pink-clad Percy with designer everything. His hair was fairly long and Percy stood daintily, yet he was exuding a strong presence.

There was something else though, something which made all of their eyes widen even more and their jaws to drop lower.

Percy was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. He flipped his naturally tousled hair and gave everyone a look.

"Why, everyone? What's wrong? Did I do some-" His words cut short when he turned to Annabeth.

"ANNABETH?!" he shrieked as loud as only Aphrodite could.

Annabeth frowned. "Why Percy? Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Percy wrinkled his nose.

_"Ohhh, gurlll? Seriously? That top, with those shoes? What were you thinking? This is a normal day at camp! Or ar you going elephant hunting later? I mean seriously."_ Percy snapped his perfectly manicured fingers together.

_"Someone call the fashion police, this girl needs a make-over!"_

Everyone stared stunned at the supposed son of Poseidon. What on earth was happening?

Oh, Percy. What have you done?

**AN: So, yeah. Another damn story, well people let me just say that I absolutely love this idea and I am saying hi. Do, review! Suggestions & stuffiees! **

**Oh, right. So, Percy will sometimes be a girl. If I want him to be.**

**Love, Luna.**


	2. Aphrodite

**AN: Hello! So I'm really sorry, for one but my summer has been very busy and I might not update fast. So I apologize if any of you wish to run me through with a barbecue stick. **

**Anyways, thank you to:**

**-123mo**

**-Amandla123**

**-AryaAirWaterEarthFire**

**-CryTellTale**

**-Klainelover44**

**-Lukercy555**

**-TheSecondSon**

**-fanofpjo**

**-mastermini**

**-sallutus**

**-seaweed brain's wise girl**

**-violleet**

**-B-ballismylife14**

**-Jenni16316**

**-Mrmngrl101**

**-PokemonandPJO**

**-xylea13**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Adailia**

**Update!**

**-Yes, I have now updated, hope you like it!-**

**violleet**

**Hilarious update again**

**-I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!-**

**fanofpjo**

**AWESOME CHAPTER**

**-Thanks! I really appreciate it-**

**Guest**

**Lolololol**

**-I'm glad you think it's funny!-**

**whatupmypeeps**

**HAHAHAHA! I'm reading while I'm supposed to be sleeping it's a wonder really that my parents didn't wake up from my laughter. Oh! Random thought how is Percy (who is a guy) going to handle Artimis' guy hating attitude.? O.o Just a thought ...**

**-Well, since quite a few of you wanted to see how he'll take Artemis' attitude, Artemis is the next one! I'm glad you liked it and made a long review! I really love long reviews!-**

** Guest**

**Haha nice! I can't wait for the Artemis attitude!**

**-Well, you don't need to wait! I have some of it already right here! Thanks for reviewing!-**

**PokemonandPJO**

**Pfffttttt... No words... Poor Percy..**

**-Not sure what your review actually means, but thank you for reviewing and I hope you like it!-**

**seaweed brain's wise girl**

**its good cant wait,**

**-Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!-**

**blue287**

**cool**

**-Hehe. A one word review, well anyway thank you for bothering to review at all and reading this! I hope you like the new chapter!-**

**I just realized how damn preppy I sound like when I reply to reviews. Is it annoying to some of you? Just a question. Hehe. **

**Oh and have any of you watched Doctor Who and BBC-Sherlock? **

**_Chapter 2. Aphrodite_**

Percy dragged a very astounded Annabeth from the pavilion with a determined look on his face.

"I am going to give you a makeover and you are going to look fabulous when I'm through with you!" he squealed.

Annabeth groaned and let herself be town around camp. Even if Percy was acting like a guy-incarnate version of Aphrodite, he was still as strong as ever. Which was very strong.

She only started to struggle when they neared the pink-covered cabin.

"Oi! Percy, let me go! I am not going into that totally disgustingly coloured cabi-"

Her sentence was cut short when she was suddenly let go and she fell onto the prickly, wet and dirty grass. Percy glared down at her from above and he had his right heel of his combat boots-No freaking way, he has combat boots- on her stomach.

She blinked in surprise and cringed away from Percy's glare that could penetrate anything.

"What did you say? Disgusting? Pink is not disgusting. And for that, you're going to have a crush in every single guy in camp for the rest of the day, and you are going to have to wear whatever I tell you to."

I started to protest, but he growled in displeasure. "Do you want a heavier punishment? No? Now get in." he said pushing me into the Aphrodite cabin and locking the door behind me.

My eyes widened and I suddenly felt a needle prick my neck. I jumped back and just realized that the cabin was pitch dark. I stumbled and gasped as I clutched the spot where I was pricked.

"The hell, Percy!? What have you dooone-ouch. Oh dear, Percy, sweetheart? Are you here? I want to ask you something?"

I giggled and let my eyes travel the cabin.

Wait, what was I saying? I was mad at Percy? But, why? Can't everyone just be so peaceful? Oooh... Percy-kins. I love him sooo much and I love his hair and he looks like such a god. And-Wait, why are the lights on? And why are Percy, Lacey, Drew and all the Aphrodite kids coming towards me and why are they smiling like that? I wanna knowwwwwwwwwwwwww!

I looked down at myself and yelped in surprise, "What was I thinking? Orange? Oh!" I screamed in delight. "Percy!" I said hanging off his arm, like a monkey. Hehe. A monkey.

"Can you make me look like a princess, Percy, my sweets? I wanna be your princess-person! And IIIIII! Will always love you!" I sang hugging him closer to me.

I pinched his cheeks happily. "Awww... My little bubu!" I squealed as the other Aphrodite kids rummaged through all the piles of clothes.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting and Percy doing my hair and makeup, I was finally going to be crowned Princess!

Percy grinned at me and handed me the clothes and gestures to the bathroom. "Finish your transformation." he grinned and let me step through.

-After she wore the clothes-

I stepped out of the Aphrodite cabin with my princess-curled hair let down, reaching my back and shining in the blazing sun. I wore a light-pink collared blouse made of light chiffon, a caramel-colored leather jacket, a shimmering black pleated skirt that just reached my knees, light brown leather mid-thigh city boots, and to top it off, a nude colored fedora.

I let my face fall into a diva expression and made my way to the arena with Percy right behind me, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

When I reached the arena, I turned around in a circle, making note of all of the guy campers.

Nico, Will, Chris, Travis, Connor, Jake and of course, Percy.

I swooned and sat down on the bleachers overlooking the arena. Look at all of them. Their determined, yet easygoing natures. Their dreamy looks and gorgeous cheekbones.

I sighed dreamily and brought out a glossy pink notebook and started writing.

-/-

I held a bunch of letters in my hand while strutting around camp with my head held high. But, oddly enough people were whispering whenever I came near them, or when I passed by.

I went to the Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo cabin and left my letters under their pillows. I grinned wickedly. This was going to be fun.

-In the Hades Cabin-

Nico sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his obsidian locks. He collapsed on his bed, with his stomach flat to the mattress. He closed his eyes and stretched shuts arms and legs and wrapped his arms around his pillo- Huh?

Nico rubbed his eyes if he was seeing correctly. He was looking at a love letter. From ANNABETH, of all people. He groaned and sighed again, this time out of weariness.

"Percy, what on Earth did you do to her?"

-This of course happened in all the other cabins who got letters. And all had the same reaction, except Percy who was busy picking out a wardrobe for the date. YES! There was a date, Annabeth invited 7 guys to join her on her date. Well, this was going to be interesting.-

Wait, what did the love letter say, you ask? Well, it went like this:

Dear *insert name here*,

I have been watching you for a while now and have considered your beauty and gorgeous features able to rival my own, I would like to go on a date with you, on the beach, tonight. I really like you and hope that you and your gorgeous cheek bones will not be eaten by harpies. Please be there after dinner.

I'll be watching you.

-Annabeth, your wonderful girlfriend! XOXOXO

All 7 boys, excluding Percy, who was now pairing people up and locking them in supply closets, groaned and grudgingly started preparing for their "date". Wouldn't want her to kill them, of course!

-During dinner-3rd POV-

Annabeth didn't eat. During the entire duration of dinner, she hadn't even eaten a grain of rice. She had been watching her boys.

Watching and plotting in her head how she was going to make them hers. Athena always has a plan.

-Annabeth's date!-

All seven boys, except Percy wore some baggy pants, and a plain button-down shirt. Percy, well. Percy wore tight leather pants, a tight, maroon-colored button down, a black overcoat and a light gray scarf tied around his neck.

Annabeth smiled sickeningly at all of them who cringed on the inside and motioned for them to sit down. Which they did, but before Annabeth could say a single word, a bright silver light engulfed Percy, leaving him in a silver windbreaker, leather boots, a black muscle shirt and dark brown cargo pants, with a bow in his hands and a quiver strapped to his back.

The remaining seven demigods still on the beach gaped at Percy.

Silver? Bow and Arrow?

Artemis... But, there's just one problem, there. Percy's a guy.

Percy now had silver eyes and he had a faint silver glow. He glared at all of the boys who were still gaping at him, "What are you staring at, stop or I will turn every one of you into dee-"

Percy stopped short, when he looked down at himself. He started touching his hair, his chest and he poked his legs. All remained silent for a while as Percy remained dumbfounded that he was a man, and he was supposed to hate men.

The spell of silence broke with Percy barreling past all of them and flipping over the table in the process, all the food getting thrown into the sea.

"I'M A GUYYYYYYYYYY!?" Percy shouted as he ran through camp at high speed, waking everybody up. Everyone sighed, as they watched the scene unfold before them.

_Oh, Percy. What on earth have you done?_


	3. Artemis

Artemis' personality in Percy's body was beginning to take its toll on Camp.

Percy had become, well, bi-polar and very emotional. Chiron guessed it came from being a girl that despised nearly all men, in his mind.

But wait! There's more. For one, he acts like a total girl at times, then slaps himself repeatedly, becomes a guy for a while, then becomes a girl. It has proven very exhausting on Percy's part, as he looked like someone had punched his grandmother.

And here he comes...

Wait for it.

"ARCHERY!" Percy hollered through camp, dodging between confused campers and befuddled satyrs.

Annabeth poked her head out of the window and screamed at the Percy-Artemis-Hybrid-...Creauture.

"Will you shut up!" she said as everyone gaped at her from their former activities.

Annabeth Chase was wearing an Aphrodite-worthy outfit. With heels. And a tutu. And she is wearing makeup.

Gods on high, what have you done to this world?

Well, Percy had cursed her. And Annabeth was pissed. She was going to destroy him. Obliterate. Raze. Murder. Genocide.

You know why genocide?

'Cause she was about to wipe out the founder and only member of the race called "Being As Annoying and idiotic as Fricking Possible!?"

"Percy Freaking-Jackson!"

She screamed, storming to the Big House where Percy sat huddled up on a wooden chair, overlooking camp with a small, empty glass placed before him.

Percy looked up, annoyed "WHAT?" he asked loudly her silver eyes glaring at her.

"Well. For one, you made me dress like a-" Annabeth froze as she realized what exactly the glass was used for.

"You're drinking?" Annabeth asked aghast. "You've been having attitude problems so far, because of the Artemis personality!" She ranted, her arms flailing about like a weirdo, "Look what the cat dragged in! The oncoming storm!" Annabeth hollered and now the two had a small crowd forming around the Big House.

Percy stood and scoffed pulling on his silver wind breaker.

"You sound just like your mother." he said with his words slightly slurred, leaning onto the table for support.

"You know I'm so depressed, and I feel so lonely right now! And all you're doing is nagging me like a freaking preacher! I'm freaking bipolar, woman!"

Percy sighed and collapsed onto the floor with a gasp.

"Я тебя ненавижу! - А я так грустно! Я просто люблю, как ваши глаза горят, когда Youre ма - Youre просто так раздражает! Отойди!"

Translation: {This was in Russian, no reason. Just felt like it. "I hate you! - And I'm so sad! I just love the way your eyes light up when Youre ma - Youre just so annoying! Get back!"}

He froze as he saw that the whole camp was now watching him, he broke down into tears. "Who are you people?!-" his eyes lit up and he bounded towards them with a smile on his perfect face.

"Can I be your friend?" he asked Clarrise and everyone stepped back as Percy started hugging Clarrise and muttering an Italian lullaby, with Clarrise glaring at him and struggling against Percy's iron grip.

Clarrise sighed in aggravation and simply tried to slap Percy. She managed to slap Percy on his right cheek, causing him to look like he was even more drunk.

"איר פריקינג הור! Ano ba ang problema mo sa akin? Ha?! Nakakainis ka talaga! Lumayas ka!مجھ سے دور جاؤ! 婊子!"

{Translation: VERY BAD WORDS!}

Clarrise blinked as Percy charged her with the battle cry: "DIE! DIY!"

What kind of battle cry was that? Die, and do it yourself?

Everyone cringed as Percy tackled Clarrise and whacked her with his bow. "Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Percy got off her promptly after a while and sniffed in indignation.

"Caleda." he snapped at Clarrise and slapped her on the face. Everyone could see a red handprint emblazoned on her face.

Clarrise reddened with anger and Percy clapped his hands together, happily. "Dear, how wonderful! Now you managed to make your whole body red! And without my help! Everyone!" he called, "Why don't we give a round of applause for the infamous daughter of war, Clarrise!" he said and smirked at her as everyone made fun of her.

"Oh, darling. You know, tomato red really suits your skin tone!"

Everyone tried to contain their giggles and laughs as Percy circled Clarrise taunting her.

"I would have thought you were a boy, seeing as how undisciplined you behave. Like an utter boy!" he would say, which Clarrise would reply with an annoyed , "You're one to talk! You're a guy!"

Percy stiffened, "I am not a boy!" he snapped, then his face twitched and the look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by an utterly confused expression and Percy with green eyes, "Guys, help! I can't take this! I'm a guy but she just won't just accept it! HELP ME, GODS ON HIGH!"

Percy's whining stopped and the silver glow appeared again and with a wave of his hand, Clarrise was turned into a beetle for the next few days. It was a red, shiny beetle that had pincers and a tough covering. Percy drew his bow and launched an arrow at the space where the Clarrise-beetle had nearly reached.

Everyone sighed at Percy-Artemis' behavior.

-Bi-Polar.

-Taunting.

-Ready for a fight.

-Not afraid to use a bow.

-Again, very Bi-Polar.

-Not sure if he's supposed to act like a girl or a guy.

-Cursed in different languages.

{The Athena Cabin translated it all and let's just say that it was very vulgar.}

This was Percy's 3rd fight today. Everyone face palmed as he started mouthing off Clarrise.

"Oh, Percy" they thought, "What have you do-"

A purple light engulfed Percy in mid-sentence and everyone stepped back.

Annabeth frowned. Purple? Well... Oh, ChizzSticks.

Diouynisus. Oh, _CRAP_.

A drunk Percy is never good.

Annabeth groaned as a Percy with a hot pink and sky blue striped tie tied around his forehead, with black shades and a fit, pinstriped suit with red trainers and a huge brown overcoat, with a huge cocktail glass, in his right hand, appeared.

{10th Doctor, anyone?}

He did the moonwalk and spun around, bobbing his head to the imaginary music.

"Pretty young thing! Repeat after me! Say, 'na na na na!'"

He flipped backwards and smashed the glass onto the ground.

"Na na na na!" he chanted, his arms flailing about and Nico, Travis and Connor sang, "Na Na Na Na Na!"

"Na Na Na Na Na, AWWW!" Percy screamed and jumped onto the Big House Porch, with his three buddies following quickly after him.

Percy played his guitar. {Where the hell did he get a freaking guitar?}

"It's been a hard day's night! And I've been working like a dog!" he sang, his hair flying around, while Nico, Travis and Connor danced.

The camp soon became a bunch of rowdy teenagers in a concert and they started singing along.

"It's been a hard day's night! I should be sleeping like a log!" they sang.

Percy stopped. And he tilted his head to the side, as though he were thinking before dropping his guitar and running to the drum set. {Again, where the hell did he get a drum set?}

"Buddy, you're a boy Make a big noise, playing in the street gonna be a big man some day!" he sang,as his three lackeys stomped and clapped to the song.

"You got blood on your face!" the campers sang.

Nico shouted, "You big disgrace!"

"Kickin' your can all over the place!" The twins sang.

"We will! We will! Rock you! Rock you!" Percy screamed hoarsely and he froze before collapsing onto the camp grass, dead asleep.

Everyone stared at the unconscious son of Poseidon before bursting into laughter.

Oh, Percy. What have you done?

**AN: That was actually a pretty bad chapter. Mehhhh. School has been hard on me, kids and I feel like collapsing. Mild hiatus-ish. Just a long break. For a month? And yeah. I don't own these songs and David Tennant/Doctor Who. K? I love you guys and thanks for reading!**


	4. Dionysus

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Guys, can we try for 75 reviews, pleaseeeee? If the reviews reach 75, I'll update. K? **

**Yay! And don't forget to fav and follow! Always review! ❤**

**Now on to the story! **

**4. Dionysus**

Dionysus+Percy= _BAD THINGS._

Percy was a very bad drunk, and everyone in camp agreed that he was to be controlled and tamed by none other than the wonderful, Annabeth Chase!

Percy was sprawled on the floor with his Doctor Who getup still intact and his dark shades still weirdly atop the bridge of his nose. But, that wasn't the weirdest thing about, well Percy.

It was what they were doing to him. Nico, the Stolls and Grover were all holding a pair of scissors, glue, rainbow-colored and neon sharpies, brown and pink ribbons, and a camera.

They got to work, cutting and gluing, pasting and scribbling and of course, recording what was happening to our favorite sea prince.

When suddenly, it happened.

And everything changed when the victim awoke and shrieked. Very loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHhhHhhhHhHhHHhhhHhhhHHHhHHHHHHHHHhhhhHhhHHHH! [Think doctor who theme song]

Tuntutntunthtutntuntutnttututnnt... Ohhhhhhhh, uh oh uhhhhhh, oh , uh ohhhh ouhhhh ooooooooo!" he hollered and made numerous hand gestures involving nearly ripping the tie of his forehead. It seemed that he was hungover.

Bad. Percy.

Percy groaned and kicked around weakly, with his long legs. "What the Hades?! Why is it so loud! SHUT UP, GODDAMNIT!" he groaned, not opening his eyes and simply listening as the Camp watched with curious expressions.

They fell silent and sighed in relief as he started to go back to sleep on the prickly and poisonous shrub.

" Fierce."They thought impressed at his nonchalance at sleeping on a poisonous plant, but it vanished as soon as his screams pierced the air followed with a lot of curses.

"EEHKEHKKKKK!? I is so itchy! What the- beep. Beep. Beep.- I'm going to -feed you to a -beep.- raxacoricofallapatorius! What the- beep.- is -beep- ing wrong with you -beep.- beep, beeping, beep!?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows in slight amazement. That was quite a number of curse words and even a reference to Doctor Who! Interesting.

The Stolls held a mysterious neon yellow pail over his head and counted down from ten before dumping the contents of the bucket onto Percy's limp form.

Percy jolted awake and scrambled backwards in attempt to avoid the mixture but of course, as the result of the hangover, he was only able to move closer to the mess.

Percy blanched and fainted in the mess, sprawled yet again in a pile of chizzles.

-10 minutes later- In The Poseidon Cabin-

"Oh my cheese. Oh, his hair. His beautiful, wind blown, tousled, gorgeous, fabulously wonderful hair. Oh gods. This is wonderful and oh CRAP! Look at those abs! Oh, sweet gods on high, that guy's hot!"

... Said Percy, holding a Logan Lerman and a David Tennant poster.

Damn. [Seriously! Think about that! I so want one. Lucky Percy]

He giggled and stared at it longingly. "My loves, shirtless. It's just so beautiful to be true!" he cried out.

Annabeth cringed and distanced herself from him. This was a very... odd side of Percy who was addicted to every hot guy on Earth that he deemed worthy.

Not a lot, apparently.

Percy kissed the poster. "You guys are beautiful!" he cried and posted it on the ceiling so when he lay down, he could stare at it. All the time.

"I'm starting to worry for your sanity, Percy."

"And this is the fridge so the curry won't spoil!"

Percy pranced around for a while before bursting out into the camp grounds in an Indian getup. For girls.

Nico froze as he saw Percy wearing... "Gods, was that a-? Gods on high, this is-" he said before music blasted from the speakers. Wait, speakers?

"MOTHER, FATHER GENTLEMAN! Tututututituutututitutututututu... Gentleman!" Percy sang, moving his hips in time to the music while dragging along Grover and Leo with him.

His marvelous eyes lit up when he saw Nico."Nico, sweetie!" [AN: River Song Feels.]

He barreled towards him with eyes wide and Leo and Grover desperate with his Indian, blue satin skirt flew around his long legs.

Damn. Nico thought as Percy dragged him by the ear to the middle of Camp where Gentleman was on loop.

"Nice knowing you." Leo muttered.

"A pleasure!" Percy grinned and moved his hips yet again and bobbed his head to the beat of the song.

"Come on, guys! Shake those hips! Get into it! Use your body! WOOOOHH! ISN'T THIS FUN?!"

Percy sighed when he saw the other three guys. "Do you want me to play Stickwitu by The Pussycat Dolls? Or Don't Cha? Or Beep?"

"NO!"

"Then use those goddamn hips!"

He snapped and started playing another song.

"Jai Ho! You are the reason that I breathe! You are the reason that I still believe. You are my destiny, Jai Ho!" he sang imitating the moves of a belly-dancer.

He turned to the others, "Well? Do it!" and resumed belly dancing and

swaying to the beat of the song.

The campers all stared at Percy and his "background dancers"

They held out their video cameras and recorded it with eyes wide.

"This is gold."

"This is soo for future blackmail."

"Percy will cry when he sees this when he's out of that spell."

"Let's record that too!"

"And post it on YouTube!"

"Let's get rich out of it!"

"Let's-"

A forest green light enveloped Percy in the middle of his shuffling and his cards flew everywhere as he stumbled.

Everyone froze as Percy fell into a hole and emerged with a faint green glow around him.

Wait.

"Oh Gods," Annabeth thought.

Percy was a girl.

Have mercy on us.

Percy tapped his right foot impatiently on the floor which was clad in a light blue stiletto shoe.

"Children! What are you doing up so late? It's past bedtime!"

They cringed and turned to their respective cabins, mumbling a faint, " Yes, mother."

Oh, Percy. What have you done?

**AN: Ahh. If you didn't know, that was Demeter, the "annoying and nagging mother".**

**Yes, sorry about that terribly long break but it's been a bad few weeks, so. Please forgive moi and review even if you thought it was bad. Thanks guys! Please review! **


End file.
